


Krypton, Twelve Points

by SCLawrence



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCLawrence/pseuds/SCLawrence
Summary: Kara and the gang sit down to indulge Lena in one of her true passions, watching the Eurovision Song Contest.





	Krypton, Twelve Points

Lena snuggled onto the couch beside Kara, the Girl of Steel wrapping her arms around the love of her life and kissing her on the cheek. Beside them, Alex and Maggie were in a similar position while Winn and James sat on two chairs, thoroughly perplexed by what they were going to watch.

“So when I was in a boarding school in Ireland,” Lena explained, “we used to watch this every year. It was a big deal because Ireland won it the most.”

“What /is/ it?” James asked as he sipped his beer. 

“Right, so in the Eurovision all these different countries send acts to represent them and at the end of the night, the cheesiest, campiest entry usually gets the most votes and wins.”

“If it’s the Eurovision why is Australia in it?” 

“Mystery of the universe.” 

“Australia isn’t that far away,” Kara interjected.

“Only if you can fly at super speed,” Alex said, rolling her eyes as she recounted the story of how Kara had once been learning about Earth’s animals shortly after arriving on Earth and had flown to Australia to see some of them. 

“Explaining why there was a koala in my bedroom took some doing,” the Kryptonian admitted, adding when they all turned to look at her, “I brought it back!” 

Lena shook her head and kissed again. “I wish I could’ve know you then. There were so many things I wanted to study but couldn’t get my hands on. Now, shhh, it’s starting!” 

They each have little scorecards for each country that Lena has spent a great of time on. On one side are facts about the country being represented and the artists performing and on the other is a box for a score and a little national flag. She’s also insisted that everyone choose a country to represent and has an Irish tricolour pinned to her green coat.

Kara has picked France as her adopted nation – when he’d heard, Winn had said they’d never win unless they sent Daft Punk – but all had been forgiven when he arrived with plates of Swedish meatballs in homage to the country he’d selected. And, if nothing else, Lena thought Kara looked great in a little red beret. James had quickly been defeated on the notion that he could maintain an Australian accent for the whole evening. Maggie had come with pizzas, “what, it was easiest?”, and Alex had brought German beers and bratwursts.

“That is not a country!” Winn protested when the first entry began its performance and they Googled it, “damn, that is a country.”

“Wait, are we all just forgetting about the drinking game? It’s the only way to make this watchable,” James said. 

“Only if you want to give yourself liver failure.”

“I might as well,” Kara laughed, holding a huge flagon of beer and gulping it down in a single go. 

“You’re just showing off, love,” Lena grinned and sipped her wine. 

The night wore on and each act performed their song, some cheesy, some in English, some in the native language of the country being represented, and one or two gems much to the surprise of James. “All right, Olsen, let’s see if you can do better,” Lena told her chief editor with a sly smile after the last performance of the night. 

He got up, shrugging, “all right but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” The song he performs is upbeat, one of his own making, and it seems to lift her spirits in ways Lena hadn’t expected it to. “You’re right, that’s way too good. You’d never win,” she teased. “The voting is starting!” she shooed him out of the way of the TV and they watched each country hand out its 8, 10, and 12 points and as each European capital was visited and the points went up, there was one country that maintained a clear lead. 

“YES! Ireland won!” Lena jumped up, doing a silly little dance her heals really weren’t made for and she stumbled, Kara catching her and sitting her back on the couch with a laugh and a kiss. She couldn’t help but smiling, perhaps from too much wine, but while the country she loved and won the competition, Kara came away with bragging rights as France scored highest among those in the apartment. 

“You’re just afraid of Supergirl,” she teased and Kara pushed her shoulder playfully. 

At the end of the night, the others left, saying it had been fun and Lena wasn’t sure whether they were simply humouring her or not as she cleaned up with Kara. As she picked up a pizza box, there was music in the air and it wasn’t from the TV, Kara had started singing, and Lena couldn’t help but smile as she walked over to, wrapping her arms around her wife. 

The song was in Kryptonese but Lena didn’t need to understand the words to know it was beautiful. 

“What did you think?” Kara asked when it ended, her arms locked around Lena’s waist. 

“Krypton, twelve points,” Lena grinned and the two kissed once more as she reached up to plop the beret off Kara's head and placed it on her own, "how does Paris next weekend sound?" 

"I can take you right now," the Kryptonian grinned and before she could say "sacré bleu", Kara lifted off for the French capital.


End file.
